poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Poldark (novel)
'''Ross Poldark '''was the first novel in Winston Graham's Poldark. Events Prologue Joshua Poldark was dying and he called for his brother Charles Poldark. He told Charles he was worried he wouldn't live long enough to see Ross Poldark get home from America. Book 1 October 1783 - April 1785 Joshua had long passed when Ross finally got home from America. His family thought he was dead and the woman he loved, Elizabeth Chynoweth was now engaged to his cousin, Francis Poldark. Ross goes home to Nampara and found it in a very bad state. He asked servants Jud and Prudie Paynter to help repair the property. Elizabeth and Francis go forward and get married. Ross took Verity Poldark to a ball. She and Captain Blamey danced, and Ross and Ruth Teague shared a dance. Elizabeth and Francis showed up to the ball even though they hadn't planned to go, and caused Ross to leave. Ross and Jud go to Redruth Fair. Ross intervened when he saw a group of people beating up a teenager. He saved her and found out her name was Demelza Carne. She told him that her father beated her at home and he gave her a job at Nampara. Ross goes to Trenwith to speak to Charles. He finds Elizabeth instead and they have an argument. Ross gets home to find Tom Carne and a gang of friends there to fight for Demelza. Jud gets help for Ross and Tom leaves. Verity had continued to see Captain Blamey but her family soon found out he had a dangerous past, and her forbade her seeing him again. Ross agreed they could use Nampara to see each other in secret. He later helped a miner Zacky Martin arrange for Jim Carter and his pregnant girlfriend, Jinny Martin to get married and gave them a cottage. Charles and Francis learned that Verity and Captain Blamey were spending time together at Nampara. Francis challenged Blamey to a duel. He was injured in the neck, and Blamey in the hand. Blamey left Verity and Elizabeth announced she was pregnant. Ross finds out Jim was poaching and spoke to him about it. Elizabeth gave birth to Geoffrey Charles Poldark. Charles had a heart attack at the christening. Ross heard a group of women talking about how people thought Ross was taking advantage of Demelza. Francis and Elizabeth began arguing, and he was growing very insecure. Jinny gave birth to Benjamin Carter and gets attacked at home when Jim was away, but they survive. Book 2 April - May 1787 Ross gets financial backing for Wheal Leisure. Jim Carter was found poaching again and even though Ross spoke in favour of Jim at a trial, he was sentenced to two years in prison. Ross and Demelza have become close friends and gossip that they were lovers gets to her father. He had changed his violent ways and remarried. He tells Demelza to be back at their home in the next few days. She puts on a dress that belonged to Grace Poldark and when Ross got home and noticed her, he was very angry. He and Demelza argued but he apologised for shouting. He wanted to keep their friendship professional, but couldn't help kissing her. He told her to go to bed before taking it further, but she followed him to his bedroom to ask for help in undoing the dress. He kissed her again and she told him she lied about needing help. The two then sleep together. Book 3 June - December 1787 Ross and Demelza get married and both high and lower society were shocked. Copper was finally found at Wheal Leisure. Ross told Demelza he loved her at the Pilchard Harvest. Charles Poldark died in September but told Ross to keep an eye on their family and their business, because he knew Francis wouldn't be good at it. Demelza hired Jinny to be a kitchen maid at Nampara. Verity goes to congratulate Ross and Demelza and befriended her. They go shopping and she told Verity she was pregnant. She later told Ross when they attended Trenwith for the holidays. Elizabeth confided in Ross about Francis's gambling. Ruth Treneglos goaded Demelza into singing and she impressed. Ross and Demelza go home and Ross noticed he was now happy and content in life. Behind the scenes * In the Poldark family tree drawn by Winston Graham, Charles Poldark's passing was given a year of 1786. In the book however, it was September 1787.See this imageRoss Poldark, Book 3 Notes and sources Category:Novels